Leaning on Me
by Lizche
Summary: Companion fic of Leaning on You. With explicit shounen-ai theme, unlike Leaning on You. Once a part of the Leaning on You fic but decided to separate the two chapters. DouWata.


AN: This is Chapter II. I decided to make this multi-chaptered, and so please enjoy this chapter as well. This is in the point of view of Doumeki.

Chapter II: Leaning on Me

Doumeki Shizuka was worried. Too worried, in fact. Oh no, not for himself. But for his _friend _Watanuki Kimihiro. Yes. The same Watanuki who yells at him every time they see each other. The same Watanuki who refuses to acknowledge his help, even though they both know the said man needed it badly. Oh, and yes, the same Watanuki who has superb cooking skills and complains a lot when he eats one of the said man's superb dishes. Although he really find it amusing that the said man still prepare too much servings of the dishes, despite the loud complaints and furious flailing of arms.

Yes. He was worried about Watanuki. Simply because it was the day of the parent-teacher meeting, and he was perfectly aware of the boy's situation. He knew there was nobody who could come with the guy to the meeting, and he has been wondering since morning what depressing thoughts were probably swirling around the youth's mind. He knew Watanuki is a very proud man, so he was sure the boy would not ask for Yuko-san to attend the meeting. Therefore, he was perfectly sure the said boy would definitely be sulking right now, while trying to put on a mask again.

He wasn't actually the type to give a damn about others' depression. But the unsettling feeling inside him whenever he thinks that Watanuki's probably sulking somewhere and wearing the saddest expression he could imagine, was really unbearable.

And he wasn't sure why.

All he knew was that he had to find the damn boy and see for himself whether the boy was okay.

He walked sluggishly around the school checking the hallways, and glancing discreetly in each classroom, hoping to find the familiar form of the boy, but he found none. The anxiety inside him continued to build, making him feel a little more restless as he walked around. Where was the damn boy? Did he go home already? Several what ifs were forming in his head, and he was a little surprised. This was not his usual self. When did he become such a worry-wart?

He was about to turn and head outside, when he heard footsteps coming from the distant end of the hallway. He halted in his steps, praying silently that it was Watanuki. He waited as the figure came into his view, and he suppressed a smile when he saw the familiar figure of the said boy.

Watanuki's shoulders were slumped, as if they were bearing a very heavy weight. The eyes were misty, and the sadness they portrayed was much more unbearable as he had imagined. He could see the boy was on the verge of breaking down, although he would have to congratulate the said boy for being able to put up an acceptable mask. If he wasn't observant enough, he wouldn't have noticed.

And he wouldn't have felt the slight stab of pain inside him.

When the boy, who clearly didn't seem to notice him, was only a couple of meters away from him, he called out:

"Oi." He said, startling Watanuki out of his thoughts. He watched as the sad expression in those eyes morphed into something akin to irritation, and he was slightly relieved.

"Can't you at least use the name of the person you're greeting when you're doing it, you oaf!" He almost smiled at the usual jab against him. He was used to it already. The truth is, he would prefer it more if Watanuki would vent out all of his frustrations and depression on him, instead of keeping it to himself.

"You done with your meeting?" He asked, and he saw the slight change in the boy's eyes. He mentally cursed himself for being tactless. Mentioning the meeting would of course remind the boy again.

Watanuki gave out a fake scowl and he had to restrain himself from scowling as well. Of course. Watanuki would put up the mask again.

"Of course, you dummy! Why would I even lurk around here this time if I wasn't! Why are you asking anyway? It's as if you're waiting for me." Watanuki hissed, making Doumeki almost flinch.

The boy waited for his response but he said nothing. He was waiting for him, after all. He was even wandering around, desperately searching for him. But how could he just tell the boy that? He, himself, doesn't even know the reasons for his actions.

"Anyway, I'm going home."

The barely noticeable tremble in the boy's voice was there, making him feel a slight stinging pain inside him. He could practically feel it emanating from the boy. The boy was about to break down.

When Watanuki walked past him, he wasn't sure what got into him, but his hands automatically grabbed the boy's wrist, halting and startling the boy.

"What the hell do you think you're—

The words was abruptly cut short as he felt the boy's head come in contact with his shoulder, sending a slight jolt of pain in his shoulder blade.

"What are you dong you stup—

"Cry." He unconsciously blurted out, effectively shutting up the guy. He felt Watanuki's whole body tremble, and for some reason, he badly wanted to hug the said boy, and make the trembling stop.

But he contained himself and waited.

He soon felt Watanuki's hand clutch the fabric of his uniform, and he felt dampness in his shoulder, and it made him strangely ecstatic. Watanuki was trying to stifle the sobs, and he found it quite cute. He brought a hand on top of the boy's head, and he secretly smiled as the boy wailed and sobbed loudly. He felt the head snuggle closer to him, and he found it too pleasant. He liked the feeling. Although, it freaked him out. He was starting to act gay, after all. He wasn't gay. He was sure of that. Although when it comes to this person, this person who was snuggling up to him, crying like a five-year-old, he always makes an exception. He wasn't sure why.

After a few moments of blissful silence, he felt Watanuki draw back immediately. He stared at the boy fully, noticing that the shoulders weren't that slumped anymore. He felt relieved. He was actually happy, really happy in fact, that he was the one who took the heavy weight away from the young man.

When Watanuki quietly turned and walked away, he did not follow. He knew the boy was expecting him to, but he did not oblige. He wanted Watanuki to invite him to walk with him. The reason for it, was too vague, even to himself.

"Aren't you going to walk, you moron?"

He blinked in surprise. He wasn't actually hoping Watanuki would really want to walk with him together. But he was surely happy the boy did. He suppressed a small smile. Although, the tone was harsh, he could still sense the sincerity in the voice.

He slowly walked forward, and secretly smiled when Watanuki waited for him to arrive beside him, before taking another step. Sometimes, Watanuki could be so damn cute. He frowned in confusion when the said boy halted in his steps. He turned to look at the boy, who was strangely fidgeting.

"D-do you want to have dinner in my apartment tonight?" Watanuki asked, and he had to stifle a laugh when the boy stuttered. He was sure the boy was hiding his embarrassment, but clearly failed in doing so. He found it quite cute, as well. He let out a small smile.

"I want Omurice." He replied, expecting a flood of complaints coming from his companion. And so he almost laughed when the said complaints came.

"You ungrateful bastard! Who are you to demand food from me, huh? If you were Himawari-chan, I'd gladly do it! But you, you insolent bastard, dare to demand such from me! Aargghh!" Watanuki was flailing his arms as usual, as he stomped alongside with him, outside the school building.

Oh, yes. Watanuki Kimihiro was definitely back to his usual self. And Doumeki Shizuka is clearly happy with it.

As he walked out of the school building, he briefly wondered if it was normal for him to feel these strange feelings for the said boy. Does he like Watanuki? If not, then why is he thinking so much about him? Maybe he does like him, after all. Or perhaps love, even. He wasn't sure. But one thing he's so sure is that he doesn't want to see the boy in that depressing state again. Ever.

He froze.

Oh, God.

He _does _love Watanuki Kimihiro after all.

AN: Hello. Thank you for reading. And please reviews. ;)


End file.
